In many business environments the optimum staffing of employees is variable and complex. For example, some businesses may see seasonal affects in sales, while in other businesses the need for employees may vary throughout the day. As the number of employees increases, the complexity of scheduling these employees for work also increases.
In some environments, employees may work in teams for all or part of a shift, and these teams must be flexible, yet assigned based on the abilities of the employees. Further scheduling complications arise when groups of employees must use certain equipment to perform their tasks. Typically, the quantity of equipment available is limited and its use must be strictly scheduled.